1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system and an information processing method using biological information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because stress in people's social lives has significantly increased, physical and mental disorders due to stress are a big problem even at the social level.
The degree of stress needs to be measured in order to deal with the stress appropriately. Until now, there have been developed and proposed technologies to measure a stress level using information acquired from a living body (biological information) such as pulse, blood pressure, perspiration, electrocardiogram, brain wave, and voice.
For example, see “National Institute for Truth Verification”, Retrieved Jul. 16, 2009 from online, http://www.cvsal.com/index.htm.
Conventionally, an individual feature such as a stress level obtained based on biological information is used for counseling for an individual from which the biological information has been acquired, improvement of the individual environment, and the like.
However, factors casing stress are not limited to factors dependent on personal aspects, but include many factors dependent on locations.
In addition, some of individual features obtained based on individual biological information can vary not only due to an individual factor but also due to a regional factor as in the case of stress level.
Thus, there is desired a framework which performs location-based analysis using an individual feature such as a stress level obtained based on biological information.